villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kraang Prime
Kraang Prime, formerly known as simply Kraang, is one of the main antagonists of the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a corrupt, mutated Utrom and the leader of The Kraang, who is bent on both taking over and enslaving the universe. He later starts holding a grudge against the Turtles for beating him the first time. He was voiced by Roseanne Barr in season 1 and 2, and by Rachel Butera in season 3. Before TMNT According to the Utrom Queen in "War for Dimension X", Kraang Prime was once a respected Utrom scientist who had discovered the "milk" of the Kraathatrogon worm (later known as simply mutagen) and tested it on himself, mutating him into a giant Utrom with psychic abilities. Realizing the potential of the mutagen, Kraang went mad with power and used his psychic abilities to mind control his fellow Utrom and turn them into mindless copies of himself. Now referred to as Kraang Prime, Kraang then began to attempt to take over the multiverse by mutating dimensions to appear similar to Dimension X. At some point, the Kraang ran into a conflict with the Triceratons for control of Dimension X, though the Kraang ultimately won the war when Kraang Prime used Professor Honeycutt's Black Hole Generator to destroy the Triceraton's home planet. At some point in time, Kraang Prime went to Earth and used mutagen on primates, creating all of humanity as a result. At another point in time, the Kraang also attempted to merge human and Kraang DNA, mutating April's mother while she was pregnant, resulting in April being a half Kraang, half-human hybrid, with psychic powers like Kraang Prime. Biography Kraang Prime first appears when he delivers a message to his fellow Kraang, stating that the invasion of Earth has begun. After April O'Neil is captured by Shredder and given to the Kraang, Kraang Prime introduces himself and explains to her that he required April's uniquely attuned energy signature to stabilize the terraforming process. Now that Kraang Prime has April, the terraforming of Earth begins, with people beginning to choke as Earth's air changes. However, the plan is foiled when the Turtles arrive and free April. In an attempt to kill the Turtles, Kraang Prime reveals his exo-suit in the walls of his throne room and pursues them as the Technodrome malfunctions. The Turtles and April are saved by Leonardo, who holds off Kraang Prime while the rest escape. An explosion rocks the flying fortress and both are thought dead. However, Leonardo has survived, and the re-activation of the Technodrome on the ocean floor hints that Kraang Prime survived as well. In the episode "The Kraang Conspiracy", Kraang Prime was shown in a hologram where he was telling the Kraang his plans with the Mutagen, where he caught April spying on them. In "Plan 10", he informs a Kraang (who is really a mind-switched Raphael) about the invasion. In "The Invasion", Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a rayon its robotic arm from which it can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime catches up to Casey and Raph and is about to attack them, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Kraang Prime later finds them again and shoots Mutagen on to Kirby O'Neil turning him into a Kraang-like monster. April mourns her father before running away with the others. Kraang Prime later manages to find the Turtle Mech and engages it in combat. Donnie then launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Prime's face, however, the chemicals had no effect on the fearsome Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime then tells the Turtles and April that they have no right to stop the Kraang's invasion of humanity, as Kraang Prime claims that millions of years ago it was he who mutated Earth's early inhabitant (insultingly referring to them as "monkeys") into modern humans using mutagen, and they have now come to Earth to do what they please, seeing it as their right for giving humans intelligence. Regardless of his bantering, the Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly despite the Mech's skill and better weapons. Donnie decides to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end latches on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes him. This causes all the electricity in New York City to go out as well as Kraang Prime and his robotic body to collapse. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived as Kraang Prime comes out of his suit and runs towards the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime just when Casey drives the Party Wagon into the monster, briefly knocking his out. Everyone climbs into the van and drives off. Leaving Kraang Prime and his subjects to control the city. Thus, while the Turtles and friends did win the fight, they ended up losing given the people they lost. In "Annihilation Earth Part 1", Kraang Prime is shown to be still alive in the Technodrome as it is being raised from the sea. However, moments later it is destroyed by the Triceratons, killing him and Kraang Subprime. Unlike Subprime whose past self appears in several episodes afterwards, this marks Prime's last appearance in the entire series. Description Kraang Prime resembles most others of his species, except that he is much larger; over 10 feet in diameter. He also has three hexagonal decorations on his forehead. When needed, he can move about in his custom-built robotic body. The body is a massive 25-foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted on the head, much larger than other Kraangdroid. Kraang Prime speaks English without the aid of his mechanical body and is not as redundant in his speech as the other Kraang are, though he does lapse into it at times. Quotes Trivia *Kraang Prime speaks without the aid of his exo-suit and does so in a much less redundant way than his minions. He even refers to himself in the singular, specifically naming himself 'Kraang'. He does, however, occasionally slip into the redundant habit of his lesser minions. **It can be assumed that the Kraang's strange way of speaking was adapted from Kraang Prime, given that he imbued his conscious into all the Utroms he brainwashed. This is also hinted at by the fact that Kraang Sub-Prime, the only Utrom who willingly joined the Kraang, speaks in perfect English. *Kraang Prime is one of the three 2012 TMNT Villains to be Pure Evil, alongside the Rat King and Kavaxas. Given the amount of lives that suffered at his hand, he is possibly the vilest of the three. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:TMNT Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence